


Double Drabble: The Carriage Held But Just Ourselves –  And Opportunity.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Stopping For Death [2]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Mars Rovers (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, mars rovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: Spirit is going to wait as long as it takes.





	Double Drabble: The Carriage Held But Just Ourselves –  And Opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this vague idea a while back, but with the [news about Opportunity](https://www.nasa.gov/press-release/nasas-record-setting-opportunity-rover-mission-on-mars-comes-to-end), I decided to dig it up and finish it off. My apologies to Emily Dickinson for the title.

"But I'm already in a desert," said Spirit. It was good at observations. The looming shadow had seemed uncertain. Spirit was stuck, but still had room to maneuver. It remembered the rules. Rovers were different than humans. Spirit didn't have to leave until it wanted to. No one could make it, not even this boxy shadow with a sharp spike. "What's wrong with picking this desert instead of a metaphysical one?"

IT'S VERY IRREGULAR.

"Not my problem," said Spirit. "I _am_ going to wait for my sister."

IT MAY BE SOME TIME.

"I'm good at waiting," said Spirit. "Shoo. Go find water or something."

The shadow departed with some MUTTERING about Sojourner. Well, that's just rude. But the shadow didn't come back.

The rover rested.

Then a voice came from behind Spirit. "I drove further than you," it said, faraway voice coming closer with every word. It sounded dusty but still proudly victorious. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wasn't going to leave Mars without you," said Spirit. "It's the buddy system."

"Oh, the buddy system," said Opportunity, satisfied by that explanation. The shadow looked exasperated.

IT WAS NOT THE BUDDY SYSTEM. NOW CAN WE GO?

"Sure," said Spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1033318.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/182788386995/double-drabble-the-carriage-held-but-just)


End file.
